Love unknown
by JoySingWritePoemeLive
Summary: This takes place a few weeks after 'The Miller's Daughter' What if Regina is planning on going away, away from Storybrooke, without anyone knowing? Will anyone be on time to stop her? Will it be Emma? What will she do? See and find out! ( I really suck at summares! The story's better!)


Emma has been tired the whole day. Actually ever since Cora died a few weeks ago, she didn't have any will to do anything else than working at the sheriff's station and sleeping. She slept in her bed, the couch in MM apartment or in the chair at her office. Nothing interesting happened anymore. Even Leroy, who normally got himself drunk all the time, has been sobering up lately. Which is strange, it's like he's changing from grumpy to someone different. Almost to someone called happy. And that's the crazy thing really, everyone in town seems to be changing. Everyone has changed in a good way, a happy mood. Driven and enthusiastic! Everyone except her. Everyone except Emma Swan.

Why is it that everyone is happy and relieved? How can they be relieved? Ever since Neal has joined them with his fiancé, Emma has come to acknowledge why she actually stopped loving him. Damn that guy! And that fiancé, she's just another problem! She can't lay her fingers on it. But that woman sure as hell triggers her nerves the more she tries to make a conversation with Emma. Something just doesn't seem right, something's wrong about her! But what? She's up to something and she's going to keep an eye on her!

And snow and charming; her parents. Well that's another problem. They want to be all cozy and stuff, want to have a happy family dinner. And continue each day like nothing happened. Just like their recent encounter with a killed Cora and an angry Regina out for revenge hadn't even occurred. Not that Regina was about to get revenge, her resource; Archie, told her that Regina went to him two weeks ago. Recently telling him how she was feeling and talking about redeeming herself, because her path of vengeance never got her anywhere. Emma was in awe to hear that from Archie. She was proud and had a newfound respect for Regina. One of these days she was going to visit her and talk.

But her parents were really setting her off each day, she was getting frustrated and annoyed the more the topic of Regina still didn't occur. And even more her parents are talking about going back to FTL and live back in the castle, with the whole family. Being all certain that the whole town wouldn't object, was making her even more angry. They haven't even asked what she felt about it, if she wanted it! Because she did not like it at all! that was their realm and their world, but not hers. For the short time she was in the enchanted forest she did like it temporarily, but that's about it.

And how about Regina? Was she allowed to come with them? She belongs there too didn't she? Will she be allowed to roam free, or will they lock her up? She won't let that happen! Over her death body, for sure!

Now back to her parents again, they're trying! They want to have a second child, not that she was mad at it nor she didn't wish them that joy. But they hadn't even told her, she had to hear it from Henry. Whom joyfully told her while jumping up and down her bed like a rabbit. She was devastated and felt hurt but she did hide her troubled look and while masking it with a wide smile. He hugged her in return and left her dumbfounded in her room. She sat on her bed for nearly a half hour just consuming it all. she just couldn't progress it all; going back to FTL, ignoring the whole Regina-thing, being a daughter, having her real parents, her parents trying again, being a mother 24/7. On top of that being the savior to a whole town, having to be learned manners for being a princess. And above all never really knowing how to begin the conversation about sharing Henry with Regina to himself for fucks sake! How could she deal with all that!

So many responsibilities at once was never really something for her. Thinking about it she needed a break, some peace! With that in mind she stood up from the office-chair and took her coat. She needed to take a walk, she wasn't really needed at the station right now. It's closed for the time being, but she likes to think she's still necessary for something non-fairytale-style. But now she just wants to breath in air, night air.

She walks out of the station and follows the road along. While thinking about events she had endured and survived she found herself coming to a halt in front of the ex-mayors mansion. There were some lights on, but soon were to be switched off. It was night, how late is it anyway? She asked herself. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was 2.45 pm. Very early. Why the hell would there still be light in the mansion, normally people would be asleep. Without much thinking she found herself standing in front of Regina's door. She muttered to herself why she always finds herself with this damn woman whenever she feels uncertain and bothered about something in her life? She shrugged and just thought nothing of it. While she went to knock on the door it was suddenly thrown wide open in front of her face. Emma backed away immediately and looked shocked and confused at the same time.

She was greeted with a stern and angry look of Regina's. she was not very pleased to have an unwelcome visitor so late on her doorstep.

'Miss Swan! What is the meaning of this! Why would you disturb me in the middle of the night! Sure whatever question or problem you're dealing with couldn't wait for a couple of hours more?' Regina sad rudely. Really annoyed at having to see this woman standing in front of her.

'I ohm… I actually don't know what I'm doing here. I was just walking when I acknowledged where I was and before I.. I knew it.. I almost knocked.. but I didn't so.. So how come you knew I was here?' she said bluntly. She searched for any kind of magic around Regina, also looking for any sharp or glowing object. When all she could see was a coat and a scarf and a luggage case… wait coat… scarf… luggage case? Who would need that in the middle of the night! Emma looked confused and immediately searched Regina's eyes.

'Wait… what is going on, why do you need a luggage case with you?' Emma asked confused.

'My dear, it's common when people go traveling to have their luggage for expedient. Surely you must know that.' Regina said rhetorically and sarcastic at the same time. She rolled her eyes and made an annoyed sound. She really didn't want to have a conversation with this woman at all. let stand, ever wanting to talk to her ever again.

'I know why people use them, but why do you need them, where are you going?' she asked again looking for more objects which would suffice to conclude her reasoning of Regina's destination. When finding none other than that suitcase she looked in Regina's eyes again.

'Away, Miss Swan. Away from here…' She said angry and hurt at the same time, which was new for Emma because Regina normally has her guard up, just now she still had it, but it somehow c.

'Why?' Emma asked again. Regina groaned and muttered un her breath complaining about Emma about being a pain in the ass even in their last conversation and about the fact that she couldn't stop attacking her with moronic questions, which is actually none of her business.

'Because Miss Swan, I see no reason to stay here, all I ever had is again taken from me, everything I loved and what once loved me. Now hates me, has abandoned me or is killed. That leaves me to having nothing, I don't want to live like that anymore.' Regina said with sighing and making clear to having ended this conversation. Looking back inside her house she smiled weakly and straightened her posture. Fumbling with her keys, she reached the doorknob and closed it with a soft locking-sound. She locks the door and eyes her keys searching for the chain she looks for, having found her object. She absentmindedly strokes the little circle with an image and text in it. She unclasps the object from the ring and lays the keys underneath her doormat. She stands up and strokes her clothes straight. Expecting the blonde to have taken her leave she turns around only to be met with the woman herself still standing where they ended their conversation. Regina scuffed and gritted her teeth in frustration. This woman would never listen or take one of her cues! She slid the object inside her pocket of her coat and clasps her fingers round it, holding it firmly. She raises her head again, eyeing the woman in front of her.

'Miss Swan I don't know what you're expecting me to say. All I know is I made it quite clear to have ended this conversation. If you still have a minor shred of respect would you please remove yourself from my ground and go home to your happy family and let me return to my course.' Regina said looking quite angry at her. Emma still looked confused and didn't move an inch.

'I don't get it! It thought you were redeeming yourself?' Emma asked questionably and unable to hold her thoughts anymore. Regina smiled wickedly and contorts her smiles in one of those creepy ones.

'Seems like the little bug couldn't hold his mouth shut now could he! Well Miss Swan, if you must know, I am. Partly the reason why I'm leaving. As much as everyone says they believe I am redeeming. You and I both know they never truly will believe it themselves. How much time passes and even how many good deeds I'll do, with one misstep I'll still be seen as the 'evil queen'. So no dear, I will not let them banter me like that ever again. I'm not going to let myself suffer each day proving myself worthy towards these peasants! I rather die instead!... But that doesn't let me give up my fight for my happiness. Everyone has gotten it in the end. And all I'm left with is pain, hurt and rejection… and frankly, even though I don't like admitting it, I can't put up with feeling like this anymore. I want my happy ending, if I can have it with forgetting who I am and where I come from, so be it!' Regina stated in the end, quite proud of herself holding it together. Emma was shocked and responded instantly.

'You want to leave Storybrooke?!' Emma shouted.

'Yes dear, I am, forever' she said sternly again.

'But you can't just go without anyone knowing, without Henry knowing. He is your son for god's sake! You can't do that to him!' Emma shouted again.

'I don't depend on anyone here, I owe them nothing. No! he is your son, you said it yourself! He was never mine! He has always been yours. And he hates me, he never wants to see me again. Everyone has their happy ending except me! Why should I stay. Henry is better off with you. And you should know best, since you're his mother! He doesn't need me! He has you, the town and those two idiots! Don't give me these empty promises and responsibilities that are long past gone for me! I will never have his love, all I have is his hate and that of everyone in this town! I'm not about to live my life with nothing but my mansion and lonely nights with a lot of drinking! I much likely choose to live without memory and be poor! So no, Miss Swan as of now, I bid you goodbye and just say goodbye to Henry for me and tell him I love him.' With that said she picked up her suitcase and disposed it by laying it inside her trunk. She closed it and went to the driver's seat. She opened the door and was about to go inside when suddenly the door was pushed closed and she, for one, was pushed against the car herself. She instantly kicked and pushed against the weight but it had no use.

Emma had been standing still and consumed all that Regina had been saying. And she knew Regina was right, but not about being the only one unhappy and about Henry hating her. Henry loved her and she knew he was missing his mother. She's not blind, even though he wouldn't say it. She saw him often staring out of his window towards the mansion. When she heard the driver's door being opened she kicked in action. She did the only option she had in mind. Using her body to block Regina from getting in, closing her driver's door and pushing Regina flush between the car and herself. She held strong onto the car when Regina went rigid. But she knew she had to hold on. If Regina escaped she had a low chance at talking to her before it was too late.

'Miss Swan! What on earth! Let me go! Remove yourself from me, this instance!' She said infuriated! Now her anger is boiling, she was trying so hard not to let it go through her skin. But this was just the too much! She was mad and really angry!

'No, I'm not letting you go, before you listen to what I've got to say! You had your turn, now it's mine! If you're planning on leaving, the least you can do is hear me out!' Emma said again. The woman between her was wrestling herself out this situation. But no matter how strong she once was, the blonde was stronger. She closed her eyes and consumed the words what Emma said. She sighed heavily and opened them, calming herself down.

'Okay, but only if you'll release me, then I'm open to hear you out... so now, get off of me!' She said. Still infuriated but a little bit calmed down.

'If you try to escape I'll take you down even worse, and the next time I won't let you go. Than I'm even planning on taking you to the station, noting it as assaulting me against being ordered to come with me to the station' she said again.

'You wouldn't dare!' Regina said again.

'Oh missy you have no idea what I'm capable of..' she huffed and loosened her grip on the older woman.

'Frankly. I'm not in the mood the run, so dear let me go! I won't escape, I'm not a thief nor an insane person about to kill people…' she said sternly.

'Oh you may not be a runner, but insane and a killer… that's one thing I can argument about, Madam Mayor…' Emma said direct and with a hint of joking. But Regina didn't find it amused at all, and kicked Emma with her elbow in her stomach. Emma groaned in pain a grimaced a little, and actually thought the mayor would run, but to her surprise she still stood still, arms crossed and clearly angry. Emma gritted her teeth and straightened herself.

'You will take that back this instant! You know more than anyone I'm not that person anymore! Now stop being a fool and a baby, because I don't pity you! And say what you want to say, so I can take my leave. I'm not planning on being here longer than an hour, my dear' Regina said while lifting up her chin. Emma smirked and laughed a little. Quite surprised Regina still stood up to her.

'Well you said you were the only one being unhappy here… you're wrong. Me for one, I hate it here. Everyone here seems to be happy and normal, while actually nothing's normal now. It's all insane and crazy. This is not the way things should be dealt with! And my family for once don't even bother to inform me on any kind of thing, they're planning on returning to FTL, assuming I'm okay with this! I'm definitely not! Oh and btw they're trying for a second child! And about Henry. He does love you, you know. In fact he misses you! I may not be so observant at times, but I'm not blind! He misses you dearly, he thinks he comes over calmly when I want to discuss something about you, when actually, he's eagerly trying to find out if everything is okay with you. But like I said, my parents won't even talk about anything else than; trying, returning and me being a princess. I hate it! Henry deserves to know, he misses you. He deserves his two mother's to be there for him. That's why you can't leave. I can't handle nor do this all on my own. I'm not the savior everyone expects me to be, I don't want to be!' Emma said and was relieved to have it off her chest. Regina blinked a few times and spoke.

'That's your life and family now Miss swan, and your concerns not mine. You stole away Henry, my only family. Don't tell me you don't want this anymore… family.. because then I'll be damned and mad at you for giving Henry such low hopes. If you destroy his happiness I'll do whatever to make him happy and destroy or even kill you! He deserves to be happy! Don't let this fight for happy endings be of great waste! Live your life miss swan, while I search mine!' Regina said with tears in her eyes. very angry with this woman.

'You want our son to be happy! Then stay! He misses you! You're not the only one unhappy and confused. I hate my life, I hate it! I never wanted people to count on me and now everyone needs me, I don't want it!' Emma said angry and she herself had tears in her eyes.

'Being a mother is also a given case in which a child expects you to be there for them, a child needs its mother, Miss Swan. I highly doubt you haven't acknowledged that when you were little!' Regina said angry. And fired the woman's statements back in her face.

'Hey! You don't know anything about my past! And I may not know a thing about parenting, but I'm trying. You may know how to be a mother to a child but that doesn't give you the right to judge me because of my foster homes. Which as I might add, weren't my best childhood memories at all!' Emma said angry and hurt! Memories of her past came back flashing back in a second. She flickered her eyes a few times at remembering the painful and abusive moments in her past, the times in which she totally lost her faith in having foster parents who could possibly love her. She swallows back a painful sob trying to get out of her throat. The woman in front of her didn't need to know that all she had endured made her the woman she is now, just like her… damaged and broken, afraid to love and get love in return. She looked angry back at Regina when Regina spoke again.

'I don't care how you've been treated Miss Swan! As long as you treat Henry good, then I'm content!' Regina said to her, while she was fully aware she just made the woman in front of her reliving one of her childhood memories. She saw the shatter moment inside her green eyes, she saw the crack flicker dangerously behind her eyes. even if she didn't want to admit it, she still wondered what could've happened to her. She actually regretted what she said just then. She sighed and looked to the ground and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of the object inside her pocket. When opening her eyes she saw Emma had turned around and was wiping away het ushered tears. When she turned around she faced the woman again.

'I know what you're doing Regina, I know it fully well, you're running. One of the things I've done my entire life, but it doesn't make things better. Everything stays the same, only your surroundings change, but what you feel and what you went through still lingers inside.' Emma said calmly without a tone of anger. She's calm and doesn't had a will to fight anymore.

'Yes well. All I've done is fighting, maybe I should decline the thought and just start anew. And as I might add, in this case I will really forget who I am and where I've been through. That line on the border of this town, makes me forget. That is exactly what I'm going to do. Henry may love me as you said, but if he really did, he would've showed up! Besides he's young, he'll get over it.' Regina said giving up the hopes of ever gaining the love and trust of the boy she loved.

'What are you talking about! He won't forget that his mother leaves him alone just because she thinks he doesn't love her. That will destroy him! He loves you! The reason because he didn't showed up, is the same reason I'm angry at my parents. They keep tabs on him every second. I can't go out with him without them interfering where I'm going. They're choking us both! And I can't interfere because it'll hurt henry. He clings to them and me because he misses you too much! He needs you. If I argue about him with my parents they get angry and say I have to be a good parent and actually be all happy I have him for myself.' Emma said uncertain.

'Yes well, we all know how good parents those two idiots are dear, throwing you in a wooden box and sending you away from them. That turned out quite well. Seeing your parenting skills still haven't improved I'm fearing I see doubt linger in your eyes dear! Do you mean you want to abandon him too! Just because you can't handle him needing you so much! He's your issue now Swan! And if you want to be treated as an adult and parent yourself, maybe you should start acting as one. You're acting like a teenager which can't do anything she likes, you're old enough to take care of yourself and our son!' She told Emma sternly and very angry.

'There you said it yourself! OUR son! Indeed Regina Our son! Henry's ours. Not just mine or yours, but ours! And I'm not planning on abandoning him at all! I want him to be happy, but I can't give him that alone! You were and still are of great importance in his life, you raised him for god's sake! That is one hell of a part in him that can't be forgotten! I thought you would do anything to make him happy! It only seems now that you're trying to abandon him too!' Emma said confused and agitated. Looking at her unforgiving demeanor that's unnoticed trying to hide her tears from hearing what Emma's trying to explain to her. A part of her knew what Emma was saying is true. She cowardly hides behind her schemes and the things what has been said to her face.

She knew what Emma said was true. But she hadn't known that Henry missed her so much. And she was so angry at the charming's (mainly Emma's Parents) for not letting her son come to her! She was grateful Emma had come to her. But she did not or ever intend on abandoning Henry! She thought he was happy without her! She never expected him to love her nor even to need her ever again! She looked down again and felt her tears trying to surface again, she didn't want them to come. But she couldn't hold them! Should she really only be staying to make Henry happy, what about her? There is nothing more in the whole world she wishes more than be worthy of Henry and to see him happy. But should she really do that by living herself down? Is it worth it? This was a shot of something new for her?

Running seems her only option, but Emma just confirmed her past will eventually come after her. If that happens than she'll remember and feel worse, because she had not to deal with those feelings for a long time, but then, those feelings will be the death of her. Feeling ashamed already about what she could've done to lose all the trust Henry had in her, she sighed and sniffed. Emma was right! Handling this matter like this wasn't going to solve her problems. She'll have to fight in her life to keep the only love in her life happy. She'll do that just for Henry. But she doesn't want to live her days in vain just because henry will sometimes visit her. While she wonders the town street in pointless occasions with everyone thinking unworthy of her.

'You have a life here, Regina, you know that. Here in Storybrooke that's where you belong…' Emma said calmly and understandable. Fully aware of the thoughts that swirled through Regina's mind right now.

'You're fully aware I don't have it here anymore, even if I'm planning on staying all these people want me death. Every day I pass them I know all they thinking is having my head on a torch.' She said absentmindedly while looking back in Emma's eyes.

'Yes you do belong here… And I'm not going to let them. I'm here, and I'm the so called savior, that also means as I'm aware. That I'm also here for you, to save you. They see me as someone who saves them from evil. While I'm fully aware the evil ones are them, you're the victim here, just like me and Henry. And I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt Henry nor you from now! I'm here for you Regina, I never intended on letting you feeling worthless or ever take your son from you. All I ever wanted was to be a part in his life. I know fully well I undid myself from having the right to be his mother ten years ago, because I knew I couldn't guarantee him a life full of joy and happiness, I couldn't give him a stable home. You gave him all that! And I'm grateful for that. I.. I just wanted to see him grow up and be there for him. It was never my intention to steal him away from you. I guess… it just all got out of hands… henry… he's unhappy. And I am mostly the cause of this. I was so caught up by you challenging me, because that was your natured reaction. that I found myself in a constant struggle to gain his love and challenge you even more. And I'm sorry… about everything…I really am Regina..' Emma said at last. And looked down to her hands let some tears fall down on them.

She has never been someone to talk openly about her thoughts and emotions, but Regina deserved to hear them. After all they've been through this is the least thing she can do to make her to stay. Regina looked dumbfounded to Emma. She wanted to look emotionless but hearing all this being said to her, from Emma. Just really made it impossible. She tried to swallow back the tears, but it had no use. She saw how Emma was really sorry about everything and saw her tears gliding down her face which made her own tears come down even more forcibly. Emma turned around to hide her tears again. And stayed this position for a while. Regina had compassion with her, and for a long time in years. She really wanted to comfort someone other than her loving son.

She walked towards Emma and lay a hand on her shoulders. As instant reaction Emma's body stiffened and turned around really quickly, expecting to be slapped or being hit by the woman. Which she fully deserved, at least that's what she thought. But when nothing came she searched Regina's eyes and saw nothing else than comfort, understanding and hurt being mirrored in her eyes. Regina smiled softly and let some tears fall from her eyes. which was something new for Emma also, she never or let's say… almost never saw her break nor even cry. Which made it all the more harder for her to gain her composure towards the woman. She saw now that this situation wasn't only hard on her but also really visibly emotionally and physically on the woman in front of her.

'Thank you, Emma. For telling me this.. this means really something to me… I … I'm sorry too, you know. We sure did make these fights and conversations one to make the townspeople gossip for over weeks later. We even made the moments get on everyone's nerves, especially that of Henry's. you're right this has to stop, and indeed it is OUR son. We both want the same thing and that is for him to be happy… I just… this is hard for me… I'm not good at loving, as you might have noticed…' Regina said while searching for Emma's eyes. she automatically searched for her hands too, she wanted to really get rid of the tensing between her and Emma. She wanted to for their son and herself.

'That makes two of us Regina. You know I'm not good with the loving and giving love thing myself. But I want to try for Henry, you and myself. I want to be better. And these townspeople better agree with this or else they'll have to endure a lot of pain. No-one messes with the happiness of the son of the 'Evil queen aka Regina Mills the Mayor' and 'Emma Swan aka The savior' Emma said proudly on their given title's for the first time. Regina nodded slightly and smiled softly. This time agreeing for the first time with Emma, nothing could withhold her now fighting for Henry's happiness. He deserved it more than anyone! And maybe just maybe, she could get her happiness in this new point of view. But that was something to behold in the future. She gained Emma's trust and also she had Henry's love. She had a chance, a change at happiness. Emma looked at their joined hands and just came to acknowledge she really liked feeling Regina touching her, not in sexual meaning, but basically their new connection. She liked to connect with her, agreeing on something that both women were on the same level with. This was new for her as for Regina. Emma smiled back at Regina.

'You know, I just don't get why we always had to fight. Not that it was challenging, but I really like this. The connection, having some goal in common. And now don't take up that shield again, please! I really like being here beside you right now.' Emma said cautiously. And searched for any sign of escape or a shield being pulled up inside Regina's eyes. but all she saw was the same thing as before. Appreciation and respect.

'I really like it too, Emma. All we ever did was fight over our son, but we never really thought about each other having the same course in mind. Now that we do, I just… I don't know… I like it too, very much.' Regina said to Emma. Emma smiled happily to her and was about to hug her when she acknowledged that would be a little too intimate for her. Regina soon recognized her doubt and without much of a say she just took Emma in a huge hug. Holding onto her tightly.

'Thank you, Emma.' She whispered inside Emma's ears just only for her to hear. Emma got a big smile on her face and a single tear ran down her cheek. Regina's breath hitched a little and was full of emotion. Emma's body was tingling all each place. The feeling roaming in every direction and she suddenly opened her eyes in shock. Regina felt the same thing and pushed away lightly only to be greeted with a same confused look of Emma. They both felt tingly and warm. They looked down between them, at where there just should be two bodies with a little space between. They saw a shiny glow going from one chest to the other. Regina looked up surprised and was about to question Emma about it when the blue spiral glow began to shine red. Not dangerously red but softer and it made both women gasp at the same time. Without thinking Regina lifted her hand towards Emma's chest.

When the glow embraced her hand welcomingly she felt even more stronger than before. The warm tingling went through her whole arm and continued inside her body, engulfing her with warmth and numbness. When she placed her hand on Emma's chest Emma closed her eyes and gasped another time. She quickly opened her eyes and fixates on Regina's face. Regina was still drawn to look at Emma's chest. That's when she felt eyes upon her and stared back in awe at Emma. When both women looked inside each other's eyes. A visible and powerful white glowing wave brushed past them and with all force multiplied in a chain reaction. The increase of the magical explosion was not even violent but much likely felt like a light breeze touching their face softly. It was more explained as an onset of a temperature that felt foreign and comforting at the same time. The street lights began to flicker violently and broken glass was to be heard all around them.

Like lightning bolts glass splintered around them, hitting everything but not them. Like there was an invisible shield around them. The whole sky above Storybrooke was lightened with a white light. Everywhere when a flash of light disappeared another flash would appear somewhere else. A great force of wind began to swirl around like a tornado around the mansion of Regina. The thundering sound was overwhelming for the whole town, but for Emma and Regina there was silence. The only thing they both heard was the thumbing of their hearts going on a same and calm pace. A steady beat that was entwining them in a trance that neither of the women even acknowledged that most of the town people woke up and where running around like wild dogs on the streets.

The Charmings where searching all over the place for Emma while holding Henry tight with them. They heard screaming outside their house and went to go outside when suddenly Leroy stormed in with his axe. Fully in rage and unaware as to what was happening. The whole night sky was aligned with sparkling stars. Which were dancing around like the meteors had no balance, while the force of the wind was increasing violently. Lightening was heavily boring down in the ground, stumbling over objects and setting them on fire. While people where crazy-like screaming of being hit. But if they paid more attention they would notice the lightening had never even once hit one of the townspeople nor did it cause any damage to them at all. the only thing visible where fire sparks thrown around like crazy, the liking fire on some cars and the thundering sound of the night sky that was going down like it was the end of the world. The wind that massively swirled around in different directions pushed the fire to go onwards other objects that could lit fire.

Everyone was In panic when suddenly it began to rain. Not just raining, no it was rain with blue raindrops. It wasn't even earthlike at all. this was not just a normal storm, it was magic. But even though it was raining blue raindrops the fire was quickly fused. And here and there you could see the smoke of objects roam free over the streets. The whole town was now standing at the intersection nearby the clock, everyone searching around for any sign of sight. The thick mist made it impossible to see anything. Snow and Charming where still looking desperately for their daughter, but they couldn't find her. When the sight was a little cleared by the wind that was still roaming round like crazy they could see where the wind was coming from. All faces were drawn to the mansions house. All faces contoured from being afraid and shocked to angry and infuriated. They began to storm haphazardly towards Regina's mansion.

Regina and Emma never have felt this connected in their life. Regina and Emma shared a raw emotion right now, and just like that both women could see the other's past in a few seconds. They felt each other's emotions and began to acknowledged why they felt so alike. There was another feeling being shared between them. Both women had devoted their lives for never feeling it anywhere else then with Henry, but now, they felt it. Even stronger than before. It was magical and very powerful. Both women were too caught up in their trance to notice the damage that was being made around them. Out of nothing they felt an attraction to one another, and both felt the need to be closer. They were drawn to each other. By each second that went by they neared each other, closing the gap between them.

While their hair was thrown in different directions and the wind was going faster the nearer they went to each other, they heart began to speed up too. The feeling was so overwhelming that a normal person couldn't even compete with feeling the force of the trance increase and the little flicker of memory being swapped inside their heads, that would be too much for a normal person to bare. The feeling of needing to be closer was beginning to burn inside like the fire that was licking at their wounds, scars that were once engraved on their hearts. They began to burn fiercely and it began to be very painful.

Even though you couldn't see their shared pain on their facial expression. They both felt it, they were now almost truly connected. Emma closed her eyes without warning just at the same time as Regina did. When they met their lips they both relished the feeling, the tingling sensation that was placed on their lips. They both were now too enchanted in their trance that they couldn't comprehend the feeling anymore. This was nothing like anybody had ever felt before, it was magically painful and addicted at the same time. It was a pleasure to relish each other's lips. Feeling the need and want of the other was increasing the feeling even more, making their lips ask for more. Like a drug both woman embraced each other and began to taste each other, but not violently, more gently and cautiously. Now they were truly connected. Their hearts were thumbing inside their chest like they wanted to connect with each other themselves. Both women smiled content when they kissed, both feelings tears gliding down their faces.

They both felt the need to be with each other. They knew now the feeling that they were having was, love. Love for each other. And the mutual feeling to protect each other from danger was engraved on their hearts. They were meant to be with each other, and always have been. It just took a long time to acknowledge it. Reflecting their emotions and understanding each other had been the fire to lit the fuse, now the chain reaction was their love bonding with magic.

The townspeople were angry, thinking this was again a plan of Regina's to take on her revenge. They were ready to kill the evil queen for sure! Snow and charming where looking at the tornado like crazy. When snow finally saw some shades appearing inside the tornado. She knew Regina was in there, but couldn't quite make out who the other person was. She also knew it was Regina, since she and Gold were the only ones that could use magic. They were nearing the tornado, but couldn't really come closer, they tried but failed. The wind was too strong and everyone was thrown back by its force.

Regina and Emma began to come back to senses and slowly opened their eyes. they looked at each other with so much love that it was almost to be seen visibly, if that could happen. They held their hands and again there was a white light that embraced their entwined hands. They smiled at each other, wholeheartedly.

'I love you' Emma said to Regina without any form of doubt in her eyes. Regina first was a little doubtful but then also just nodded and kissed Emma gently on her lips. Just a little reassurance for herself. Then she looked back inside Emma's eyes.

'I love you too' She said again. And on that moment was where suddenly their silence was met with an overwhelming sound of screams and a loud chasing wind that swirled around them. They looked around them and entwined their hands even harder. Emma automatically took Regina in her arms to protect her from danger. Regina had her head in the crook of Emma's neck and looked around them a little scared.

On that very moment is when everything just stopped. And suddenly the wind was sucked away high up in the air. The lighting has faded like screams that resolve themselves in thin air and the rain was suddenly being evaporated. Everything changed, the cars that had been on fire and that had been damaged suddenly blinked again, like nothing had occurred. The buildings seem harmless and the trees had its branches back where they used to be. All things that were damaged and beyond saving where now as good as new; like they were untouched. The night sky was clear and the stars where shining brightly in the velvet sky. Here and there the sounds of crickets were to be heard and a light breeze of wind calmed down the night as if nothing had happened. The only thing what seemed different was the mansion of Regina.

Exactly where Emma and Regina stand there were flowers and roses growing very fast. Regina and Emma both had their eyes shut and didn't even opened them, all they heard was silence. Which was strange when a few seconds ago they faced a huge storm.

The town people were in awe at the changing of the weather. And looked around them like babies who are amazed with everything. Snow and charming looked at each other and where about to question what had happened when suddenly Henry shouted.

'Ma!' he screamed, not scared but more thrilled. He began to wrestle himself out of the firm grip of Snow but it had no use. Snow saw Regina and Emma, she thought Regina was holding Emma against her will. She began to storm towards the women with the entire town behind her. The town ready to use their torches and sharp objects to kill the evil queen. While Henry was trying to scream and warning Emma and Regina. Charming was leading the mob while Snow forced her grandson in Ruby's arms. Without saying a word Ruby knew what to do and ran away with Henry. Henry screamed another time, and this time Emma and Regina opened their eyes and looked what was going on. Then they both searched for Henry to only seeing Ruby dragging him away, while he was begging for both of his mothers.

'Emma and Mom! Look out!' He screamed again with tears in his eyes, both women got anger inside of them and a natural strength was glowing inside. Willing to get out. Emma was furious as well as Regina. Without much of a thought Emma took Regina behind her back and gritted her teeth, almost growling… Her eyes began to shine white and Regina's eyes purple. Thhen out of nothing Emma screamed.

'Stop!' with her arms spread out in a violent way and her eyes fully white. While Regina growled angry and held onto Emma firmly like dear life. Both women had their eyes fixated on Henry. But both were fully aware of the town storming towards them. Emma had about enough of it and closed her eyes. suddenly a white wave pushed past them and made an invisible shield around them. Everyone stopped suddenly and panic arose inside their minds. Snow was astonished and charming instantly searched her hand. The tensing was so tensed while everyone, even Ruby and Henry, gazed upon the couple. Emma took Regina back in her arms and wondered her gaze back in her eyes. they both nodded and both fixated their gazes back at Henry, he smiled, and instinctually began to loosen the grip of Ruby. While she was in a daze, she didn't really acknowledged it, so easily let go. Henry ran as fast as he could past the town and collapsed inside his moms arms.

Regina held onto him like dear life and henry didn't let go of her either. The town people were amazed by this action and couldn't really move a muscle other that averting their eyes between the couple and the Charmings. While Snow was really mad her panic was surely to be seen, likewise on David's face. Then don't know what was going on, but wanted to get to the bottom of this. Snow took a step forward and that was when both the women gazes fell dangerously on her. She was afraid and gulped down a shriek that wanted to get out. Their eyes never leaving her, Henry stood between them and Emma towered above Snow while blocking everyone else away from her family; Regina and Henry. With an outrageous and furious gaze, her eyes shone white with fury, she took a step towards the people that had situated themselves behind the Charmings. Emma rose her chin and looked furious at them all while holding Regina's hand firmly. Ready to take the fall even ready to fight it she must.


End file.
